


She's Got Legs

by Siarh



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne gets busted looking where he shouldnt. Notes: Post BDM And I used a word for female anatomy that i dont like much but Jayne made me use it...hes mean like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Legs

Jayne had never considered himself a leg man. Hell there wasn't a part of a woman's body he favored over the others, save her cooter. But right now, standing in the cargo bay he couldn't help but notice the legs protruding from under River's skirt. Muscular, curvin' in all the right spots, pale and probably smooth as nothing he ever touched before.

"JAYNE!" Mal's voice jarred him. The big man blinked his eyes, refocused on the captain. "You with us? Or do you want to stay behind and not get paid?"

Jayne scowled at the other man. That was a stupid question. Of course Jayne Cobb wanted to get paid.

"Mei-mei," Simon said hesitantly moving to River's side. "Maybe you should go back to your room." He placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to steer her towards that direction.

"No," she said, shrugging off his arm. "Am part of the crew. Have been since Miranda. I want to get paid... same as Sasquatch." In her mind, Jayne, especially when he crinkled his brow, resembled the earth-that-was now extinct creature.

"But, hes staring at your legs," Simon said as if River was unaware.

"Yes, looking," she agreed. "No touching. You worry too much," she told her brother. "Not like he will rape me in front of captain and you," she smiled as Simon's face fell.

Mal wasn't sure what was going on. He only caught parts of the siblings conversation. Once he heard rape and realized which of his crew they were discussing, he drew his weapon and pointed in the general direction of Jayne. "There will be no raping of my pilot, dong ma?"

"Mal, I ne'er..." he sputtered. "Crazys talking well crazy. She's what? 12?" he said in his defense, which with the sound of the hammer of Mal's gun being drawn back, wasn't swaying the judge, jury or executioner. "Christ, Mal. All I did was look at the girl's legs, I swear," Jayne started. "She's got mite purty legs."

Mal's gun never wavered as he looked at River. "This true? He just looking?" he asked.

"He likes my legs," she said, before leaping up on a crate, one leg poked forward.

"Ok," Mal released the hammer of the gun. "No more leg lookin'." He re-holstered the gun. "For anyone."

He turned to lead their little group out to the meeting spot. With Zoe at his side, he strode to where Mueller's men were waiting for them. The job went, thankfully, smoothly. Having River go with them was proving to be helpful. She would sense any wrong doing before the thought could fully form in the thinkers head. And if anything was going to happen, well, wasn't like they'd stick around for it.

Mal smiled at her as she danced in front of the group on the way back to the ship.

"Jayne, you are on latrine duty for a month," he suddenly yelled, a frown filling his whole face.

"She's got nice legs don't she, sir?" Zoe asked softly.

"Keep it up and you'll be joining him," Mal grumbled as he sped up his pace back to his ship.


End file.
